the_old_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jintuanari
The Jintuanari '''is an autocratic, traditionalist, imperial jundai tribe and totalitarian dictatorship. Its army is formed of veteran warriors that act as a singular, well-organized, culturally insular fighting force that mainly operate in southern Arcadia. They are sometime called '''rooks because of their charge being that of a crow or raven. The Jintuanari are comprised mostly of reconditioned tribes and their descendants. Formerly distinct tribes of githekos, orcs, and humans have been absorbed and repatriated as being members of the Jituanari society. They are based on the island of Circea. Though it's not clear when exactly the Jintuanari first emerged, it is only after the receding of the Zemori in CE 970 that the tribe began to take control of the southern coasts near Circea ''and ''Ossuria. Its leader, an enigmatic tribal warlord called the Shophet, inheriting its title from the judges of antiquity as formed by Lenor. One unique element of the Jintuanari is their procedure for training their army and assimilating new tribes: gladiatorial bouts in Circea reduce their fighting force significantly, but lend its victors better to drilling and tactics necessary for their conquests. Their army is divided into ranks based on gladiator classes. Structure Jintuianari society is viciously hierarchical. Anyone outside its ranks is considered to be a pethi, or "witless person," while those that are both outside of it and hostile are called nabali, or "wicked person." Slaves are referred to as robos, and its own ranks are merely the jintuanari, where hierarchy is only based on merit and not race nor tribe. Both the pethi and nabali are also called reprobate or degenerate. Slaves are consist of captured people unfit for combat or those who survive, but do not win, in the arenas of Circea. This includes women, the unfit, and the elderly. They are expected to adhere to the Four Laws of Robos: Industry, Prudence, Obedience, and Honesty. When a person is first enslaved, they are marked with a tattoo on their collar and their wrists, are given new names, and thatched rags. Those deemed fit enough to fight in their army forgot the tattoos and are given new names after their victory in the coliseum. They are finally marked with the jin: a seal on their left shoulder that is consistent throughout the Jintuanari. Organization The Jintuanari remain as one of the most mysterious organizations in the Old World in prominence, outside of the Zemori. Their military structure and hierarchy is an enigma, but cursory details regarding the leadership has been uncovered through various means, including rescued slaves and intelligence gathering in Arcadia. The Jintuanari is first and foremost a slave army, the sole master of which is the Shophet. As the Shophet conquers the tribes of Arcadia, he strips them of their tribal identities and merges them into his forces. There is no other tribe than the Jintuanari, within the Jintuanari. This has been enforced through mixed marriages, scorching of flesh bearing tribal tattoos, and forcing the adoption of common linguistic dialects as opposed to scattered regional dialects. Those living under the Jintuanari's control are considered subjects of the Jintuanari. Lands under the Jintuanari's protection enjoy stability and security far greater than lands outside their sphere of influence. Caravans, traders, and merchants can safely travel in Jintuanari territory on their own, without any fear or danger of being attacked by highwaymen or hostile tribes. The Jintuanari are considered harsh, but benevolent, lords by those who reside inside their lands. In addition, the tribe does not tax those in their dominion, only asking for tribute when performing specific tasks or as punishment for misdeeds. Category:Civilizations Category:Jundai